fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Trouble
Double Trouble is a quest in Fallout Eleventy Starting the Mission The quest starts after Maccy Man finally finds his Special Disk. He needs a partner though, and that's when he meets the other antagonist, Bethesda Fan. With the Special Disk Maccy Man and Bethesda Fan plan to make an indestructible army of Trolls with bad grammar and extra stupidity, and they are all armed with the powerful M60. You cannot allow this to happen or it will be the end of the world. Main Quest You need to infiltrate Maccy Man's Hideout (which is his mom's house) and steal the Special Disk. Maccy Man will be angry at you but is to lazy to chase you. Although he sends hundreds of trolls after you. After you have slain them all, Bethesda Fan comes out and attacks you with lame insults. With a high enough Charisma and Intelligence you can throw back his dumb comments and he will storm off crying to his mother. Or, you can use the Circular Logic perk on him. The Final Showdown Maccy Man finally catches up with you and steals back the Disk. He is able to put it into the machine and it starts to download. You need to stop it before it reaches 100% or all is lost. *The first attack of MM is a barrage of bad grammar which does great damage. *His second attack is a powerful link to his crappy website which confuses you with spam. *After you reach the third round, Maccy Man pulls out his M60 and fires at you. If you can dodge the hail of bullets you find a powerful weapon called the Ban Gun. You have one shot and it has to be aimed directly at Maccy. If you hit him, he is banned and will disappear. Destroy the Disk or Use It? With Maccy Man and Bethesda Fan defeated you take the the Disk. From here you can: *Take the Disk and smash it. Destroying any link to MM and BF forever. *Put the Disk into the machine and create the Troll Army under your command. Reward *If you destroyed the Disk you receive: Maccy Man's M60, £5000, and Great Respect in the UKTHG. *If you created the Army: Maccy's Man's M60, Troll Army under your control and the Biggest Asshole on the Planet perk. Walkthrough You start out after overhearing Maccy Man's plan. Armed with a silenced pistol you need to find out where their Hideout is. You find two trolls patrolling outside and overhear the location of MM's hideout, his mom's house. After dispatching the trolls you make your way to the Hideout. Along the way there will be many trolls. If you received SuSpence's Gun it will be from the previous mission, Achy Breaky Heart, it will be much easier. The house Inside the house are more trolls and Maccy Man's Mother. You can persuade her to give you the location of his room with the Lady Killer. She then tells you it's in the basement. You sneak downstairs and steal the Special Disk when Maccy Man and Bethesda Fan are too busy looking at porn. When sneaking out, though, MM sees you and sends his troll guards after you. Run upstairs and kill all the trolls. When the Battle with Bethesda Fan starts, use your Intelligence and Charisma to lash back and BF's crappy insults. When he is dead, go back to Maccy's Hideout. He knocks you unconscious and starts the download to make the Army. The Fight When you wake up there are minutes left until the Download is complete. Get up and start the fight with him. Use your Intelligence to correct his grammar, but if you don't you will take severe damage. The second round you need to mark all his links as spam and delete them. These are a one hit kill in harder difficulties. In the final round you need to dodge is bullets from the M60 he wields. After enough time has passed the Ban Gun will appear. Pick it up and aim at Maccy Man's head and fire. You only have one shot so make it count. After he is banned, stop the download and destroy the disk or continue it. Now claim you reward.